Tu amor alcanzare
by hanna19
Summary: Porque si tengo que insistir mil veces lo hare, cualquier locura hare…..porque sé que en algún momento tu amor alcanzare. Esta de mas decir que los personajes no me pertencen sino a sus respectivos creadores.


Tu amor alcanzare 

_Porque la perseverancia es el único medio para conseguir lo que más se anhela._

En qué momento de su inmortal vida podría llegar a pensar el vampiro más arrogante, orgulloso, malo y rebelde de todas las tierras de Aaa, que estaría ahora intentando una vez más ganarse el amor de esa inocente niña que un día conoció y que ahora era toda una mujer, mujer que lo tenía completamente cautivado, tal vez era exagerado decir que lo tenía completamente a sus pies pero era cierto, lo tenía hechizado con algún tipo de conjuro que parecía que fuera eterno, porque a pesar de que intentara olvidarla, siempre había algo que hacía que estuviera en su cabeza todo el tiempo, quizás eran las tiernas sonrisas que le dedicaba, quizás eran las interminables conversaciones y aventuras que tenía con la rubia o quizás simplemente era algo que no podía explicar con palabras, ya que estas no eran suficientes para poder expresar lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado, cuando sentía su dulce aroma, que emanaba de su delicada y hermosa figura cada vez que la tenía cerca o cuando veía esos ojos azules, profundos como en mar, que sentía que se perdía cada vez que la veía directamente a los ojos, todo eso más sentía cuando estaba en compañía de esa intrépida y valiente chica.

Pero todas estas emociones y sentimientos eran nuevos para el demonio, ya que en sus más de mil años de vida nunca pensó sentirse así por alguna mujer. Él siempre supo ver las relaciones amorosas como algo pasajero y que lo tenía su cuidado, tal vez esa era la razón por la que sus relaciones nunca duraban demasiado, ya que por la actitud que tenía ante estos sucesos daba a entender que no le importaban, solo quería divertirse, no sabría decir si jugaba o no con ellas, pero de algo estaba seguro, ninguna de las anteriores mujeres con las que estuvo lo dejo tan encantado y embelesado como ella lo hacía; por todo lo que sentía podía decirse que esto no era ningún juego para el peli negro, era algo serio, demasiado para su gusto, aunque había una palabra para el estado en que este se encontraba, y no era locura ni obsesión, sino era algo que lo hacía actuar como un tonto cuando estaba a su lado y que hacía que se pusiera nervioso o dijera alguna estupidez que no quería decir, sencillamente él estaba absoluta y completamente enamorado de esa humana llamada Fionna, pero como era de esperarse de un hombre tan arrogante como el jamás lo admitiría ni lo demostraría con palabras cursis y tontas ya que eso no era lo suyo y nunca lo seria, pero tuvo que resignarse a aceptar con el tiempo, que aquella rubia, había robado su marchito y frio corazón.

Pero no todo era color de rosa para el vampiro, ya que hubo momentos, que no fueron pocos, en donde deseaba morir o desaparecer de esta tierra, y eso se debía a que esa chica no creía en sus palabras o mejor dicho no creía que realmente la quisiera como tanto lo decía y demostraba, eso le provocaba un dolor que en toda su inmortalidad nunca había experimentado, además de que con cada rechazo que la rubia tenia hacia él, solo hacía que su oscuro corazón se despedazara como un carbón en llamas y en varias ocasiones hubiera deseado el peor de los tormentos antes de escuchar el continuo rechazo de la chica para con él, incluso ya en más de una ocasión había derramado algunas lágrimas por ella, pero más a allá del dolor que le causaba esta situación, él no podría odiarla, nunca lo haría ya que su amor por esta era más grande que cualquier odio y rencor que podría sentir, además no podía culparla de que no creyera en sus palabras, debido a que en varias ocasiones en el pasado él había jugado con sus sentimiento haciéndole bromas de mal gusto, no sin antes llevarse un buen golpe por parte de la rubia, pero con esas acciones infantiles él se había dado cuenta ahora que solo había conseguido perder su confianza en ese ámbito o que nunca llegara a verlo o aceptarlo como más que un simple amigo. Pero a pesar de todo este sufrimiento y dificultades que tenía para demostrar que sus sentimientos eran reales hacia la humana, él nunca se rendiría, nunca se cansaría de intentar e insistir por ella, tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerlo pero más allá de eso, él nunca se perdonaría el no haber intentado lo suficiente, de no haber hecho hasta lo imposible por ella, además de que estaba seguro o creía estarlo, de que en algún momento, esa mujer que veía como su ángel, se daría cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

y justo en ese momento, en esa noche que se presentaba mágica e ideal, este demonio enamorado estaba por jugar su apuesta más grande, estaba por arriesgarse a ganar el amor de "su" reina o a perder todo, incluyendo su amistad, y a pesar de que tuviera un semblante tranquilo en este momento, internamente sentía miedo, temor por llegar a perder todo lo que lo unía a la rubia o algo incluso peor que eso y era que se olvidara para siempre de el, pero no se retractaría ahora, no dejaría que ese maldito temor que tanto tiempo lo tubo encadenado y que le impedía demostrar con libertad el cariño que sentía por aquella mujer lo echarán para atrás, era ahora o nunca o como se había dicho antes era su apuesta más grande. Pero no estaba solo, su único mejor amigo, aunque no quisiera ni decirlo mucho menos admitirlo, lo estaba apoyando en esto, que podría parecer una locura el organizar una fiesta en la noche al aire libre como excusa para que el peli negro pudiera realizar su anhelo, ese amigo que incluso se encargó personalmente de crear toda este escenario para el vampiro, se trataba de nada ni nada menos que Gumball o más conocido como el dulce príncipe, que a pesar de no llevarse muy bien que digamos, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su orgulloso amigo con esto o como él le dijo antes, "solo lo hacía porque estaba cansado de que a cada rato viniera a interrumpirlo con sus dilemas existenciales y amorosos."

Ya todo el espectáculo estaba armado para que el peli negro se presentara en el escenario e hiciera su gran intento, que eran en público obviamente, pero que solo le importaba la presencia de una persona en particular. Estaba nervioso e impaciente, quería salir ya a escena para hacer lo que tenía que hacer pero el aguafiestas del rosadito como él le decía, dijo que esperara unos minutos más, pero el esperar solo acrecentaba más su ansiedad además de que él no se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia; pero toda esa espera solo logro que por su cabeza rondara recuerdos de todas las veces que ella lo había rechazado y eso lo entristecía mucho.

_Flashback_

_Se observaba en un tranquilo atardecer, como dos individuos iban corriendo hacia ningún lugar en específico, aunque más bien parecía como si uno de ellos perseguía al otro, además de que la escena daba a entender eso también se podía escuchar la voz de uno de los individuos como le gritaba en forma de reclamo al otro:_

_Fionna: ¡MARSHALL! ¡VEN AQUÍ ESTUPIDO!, DEVUELVEME MI GORRO – gritaba exaltada y algo fastidiada la chica por la broma que le estaba jugando el vampiro._

_Marshall lee: JAJAJA TE LO DARE SI PUEDES ATRAPARME NIÑA – le respondía este con burla y confianza en sus palabras a la rubia, ya que estaba seguro que no podría atraparlo porque él estaba levitando con rapidez._

_Fionna: NO TE CONFIES TANTO MARSHALL, NO POR NADA SOY UNA HEROÍNA – contesto ella con decisión y firmeza – CREEME CUANDO TE ATRAPE NO SALDRAS VIVO DE ESTA._

_Marshall lee: JA INTENTALO SI PUEDES – le dijo el peli negro, que luego de seguir volando unos metros más, bajo al suelo y se dio la vuelta para ver si la humana seguía persiguiéndolo, pero al hacerlo no se encontró con ella, no había nadie en el lugar, eso lo extraño demasiado, pero no paso mucho tiempo a que sintiera que alguien lo agarraba fuertemente del hombro._

_Fionna: ¿que no era que no podría atraparte? – Dijo con ironía la rubia, que se seguía fastidiada por todo esto – bueno que esperas devuélveme mi gorro – término de hablar al momento de soltarlo y extender su mano para que le devolviera su pertenencia_

_El inmortal que se asustó un poco por la repentina aparición de la chica, se dio la vuelta dándole la cara y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le respondió:_

_Marshall lee: valla se nota que ya no eres tan torpe como antes – dijo burlonamente – está bien te devolveré tu amado gorro – le dijo al momento de extender su mano para devolverle el objeto a su dueña, pero en ese momento volvió a quitarla y con una sonrisa dulce y juguetona agrego – pero antes de eso…..tienes que decirme que me quieres, no mejor dicho que me amas – dijo con un tono sexi en su voz, mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba la rubia – anda Fionna dilo de una vez, admite que tú me quieres, porque sabes yo también te quiero….te amo – dijo esto último a modo de susurro, ya demasiado cerca del cuerpo de esta._

_La chica que se encontraba algo sonrojada y nerviosa por las palabras del muchacho, le respondió ya muy enojada_

_Fionna: sabes….ya suponía que eras un tonto sin corazón Marshall, pero con esto solo quedas como un completo idiota – le dijo de forma fría y molesta, para luego quitarle bruscamente el gorro de las manos del vampiro que estaba impresionado ante la dura respuesta de esta._

_Luego de eso, la humana se dio vuelta lista dirigirse a su hogar con su partencia ya recuperada y mientras su largo cabello se movía al compás del viento, se dirigió por última vez al vampiro:_

_Fionna: espero que algún día dejes de ser tan idiota y decir que amas….porque sé que eso es mentira – le dijo por última vez dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos que el peli negro no vio, para luego ya encaminarse hacia su hogar._

_El inmortal se quedó parada en silencio unos minutos luego de las duras e hirientes palabras que le dedico la chica, para luego decir: _

_Marshall lee: no….tu no entiendes Fionna, yo….yo realmente te amo –pronuncio estas palabras como un murmuro y con una voz quebrada._

_Fin del flashback._

Hubiera seguido perdido en sus recuerdos, que solamente le provocaban amargura, si no fuera por la repentina interrupción del príncipe que venía a decirle que ya todo estaba listo para su aparición:

Dulce príncipe: oye estúpido, regresa a la realidad quieres, ya está todo listo para que salgas – le dijo tranquilo pero un poco irritado por que este no le prestaba atención.

Marshall lee: h-ha…..ya era hora cerebrito, estaba empezando a aburrirme aquí atrás – decía de forma despreocupada este, pero rápidamente se puso serio y pregunto - ¿ está aquí verdad?

Dulce príncipe: claro que si tonto, y no te preocupes no sospecha nada, ahora sal has lo que tengas que hacer.

Marshall lee: si ya lo sé, no era necesario que lo dijeras rosadito – dijo al momento de agarrar su guitarra-hacha y salir al escenario.

En el lugar se podía ver a una buena cantidad de gente, divirtiéndose y bailando, pero a el solo le interesaba divisar a la humana, que precisamente se encontraba charlando con su gata cake, al momento de verla toda duda se despejo de su cabeza y con paso firme se acercó hasta el centro del escenario donde los otros músicos que se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo lo esperaban.

Ya posicionado en el lugar y tomando el micrófono que estaba colocado allí, hablo para atraer la atención de los invitados:

Marshall lee: he bueno….hola a todos, ahora toca la parte divertida de la fiesta – dijo de forma animada, para luego agregar – esta canción que voy a cantar está dedicada a alguien muy especial para mí…espero que la escuches Fionna – dijo estas últimas palabras ya alejado un poco del micrófono y posicionado para empezar a tocar.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, acompañada de los acordes de la guitarra del chico, que con voz melodiosa y llena de sentimientos empezó a cantar:

Yo la vi, sin querer, buscaba alguna mujer que fuera el  
viento, fuera el viento en mi sien.  
Y la vi, que va a ser, una hermosa lucifer robó mi tiempo, mi pensamiento y mi fe.  
Y dejó detrás de sí, tristes versos que oigo en mí.

Y qué más, tarde gris, te diría, qué decís, si te olvidaste,  
si te olvidaste de mí.  
Si no fui mejor postor, fue aquel maldito temor, si yo pedía  
vos te alejabas de mí.

Y quebró mi corazón, como se quiebra un carbón, encendido oh oh!  
Si yo te volviera a ver, insisto, siempre te voy a querer,  
insisto, aunque el tiempo diga no, insisto, nunca morirá este  
amor.

Y quebró mi corazón, como se quiebra un carbón, encendido oh oh!  
Si yo te volviera a ver, insisto, siempre te voy a querer,  
insisto, una hermosa lucifer, insisto, un demonio hecho mujer,  
insisto, aunque el tiempo diga no, insisto, nunca morirá este amor.

Nunca me perdonaré, no haber hecho más no sé, el tiempo todo,  
destruye todo, lo sé.

Al terminar de cantar y de tocar los últimos acordes con su guitarra, dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba la chica, pero ya no estaba ahí, eso lo entristeció un poco, pensando que no había escuchado la canción que le había dedicado, pero luego logro ver a lo lejos como la rubia se alejaba corriendo del lugar, este rápidamente al ver eso dejo su guitarra y empezó a seguir a la humana.

Luego de perseguirla por un tiempo, se percató que estaba demasiado alejado del lugar y estaba en medio del bosque, pero no perdió tiempo y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la chica, que estaba parada debajo de un gran árbol dándole la espalda al peli negro. Acto seguido este se acercó lentamente y le dijo:

Marshall lee: Fionna yo- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por la voz de la rubia, que se había dado vuelta bruscamente para mirar al vampiro a la cara.

Fionna: ¡eres un tonto!, ¿que acaso no te cansas de jugar conmigo? – dijo ella con un tono de voz quebradizo y con algunas lágrimas que empezaban a escapar por sus ojos – porque me haces esto Marshall….dime porque me lastimas así.

El joven se quedó impactado ante la imagen que tenía en frente, esas lagrimas que caían del rostro de la muchacha eran como si miles de puñales se clavaran en su cuerpo, no quería lastimarla ni herirla, pero no se quedaría callado tenía que decir la verdad de una vez por todas.

Marshall lee: Fionna no….no llores por favor, no quiero lastimarte – hizo una pequeña pausa para agregar – pero esto no es ningún juego, entiende de una vez quieres…..yo te amo, de verdad te amo….por favor créeme – dijo estas palabras con voz quebrada a la vez que se notaba la sinceridad y seriedad de estas.

Fionna: ¡ha enserio!, bueno entonces demuéstrame que es verdad, demuéstrame que no es un juego y que me quieres como tanto dices – le contesto en forma de reproche esperando que el dijera algo, pero como la respuesta no llegaba, iba a hablar de vuelta pero no pudo articular palabra alguna ya que los labios del peli negro estaba posados sobre los suyos. Esta al principio se quedó pasmada ante la repentina acción del vampiro, pero pasando los segundos ella correspondió el beso, que a pesar de ser algo torpe se sentía tan cálido y lleno de sentimiento, que fue en ese instante en que la rubia quedo convencida de que sus palabras eran ciertas, la amaba y ella también lo amaba a él, solo que por miedo a que todo fuera una mala broma o una farsa, se negaba a creer en las declaraciones que este le hacía pero ahora ya todo era diferente porque todo era verdad y no una triste ilusión. Mientras lo minutos pasaban el beso se hizo más intenso y apasionado, la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más a él, mientras que ella rodeo sus brazos sobre su cuello; permanecieron así por unos instantes para luego separase lentamente por falta de aire por parte de la chica, pero sin acortar distancias entre ellos y rozando sus frentes, el demonio tomo la palabra:

Marshall lee: espero que ahora me creas – le decía mirándola tiernamente – pero sino es así seguiré insistiendo…..créeme no te desharás fácilmente de mi – al momento que le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de amor convicción.

Fionna: valla que si eres un tonto perseverante, pero me gustas así – dijo dulcemente, riendo un poco ante su comentario – pero dime por cuanto tiempo seguirías intentando si no te creo, que otras locuras harías además de esta – le dijo divertida pero con cariño en su voz, al momento que acariciaba un poco el cabello de este.

Marshall lee: bueno tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, además no me importa se me tomara una eternidad lo mismo seguiría insistiendo…..sabes yo una vez escuche que a veces se hace locuras por amor y si es por ti con más razón haría cualquier estupidez – le dijo de forma ocurrente, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Fionna: estás loco – dijo con alegría en su voz para luego agregar – te amo

Marshall lee: y yo a ti – dijo acariciándole la mejilla – siempre te amare – y al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras volvieron a unir sus labios como una demostración de que su amor era real y sincero. Hora por fin podrían disfrutar de la compañía del otro si nada que esconder, ahora por fin podrían sentirse queridos y ya nunca más volverían a sentirse solos.

_Porque si tengo que insistir mil veces lo hare, cualquier locura hare…..porque sé que en algún momento tu amor alcanzare._

Hola otra vez, aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot fiolee que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de una banda de rock argentino que se llama Ciro y los persas, el nombre de la canción es "insisto". Espero que este fic sea de su agrado (por lo visto ando con la imaginación a full xD) y nos vemos la entrega del capítulo de mi otro fic o con algún one-shot.

Nos vemos


End file.
